A Beast in Royal's Clothing
by Mythosia
Summary: " Do you understand how hard is it to go on each life, for me to be reincarnated once again with most - all of my memories, except the ones that truly matter? To recall who you are and what you've done for your precious Hyrule, but to not know your name, your face, to remember if you even still love me?" Link/OC. Slash!
1. Chapter 1: Sir Link and the Horseman

Chapter 1: Sir Link and the Foreign Horseman

Pairing: Link/ OC, slash

_His vision began clearing, the images in front of him taking the shape of a man and woman. The female, Ilia, smiled fondly at the man, adoration laced in her words:_

" _Mathias..! Oh, Mathias, you make me so happy..!"_

_Ilia's arms wrapped themselves lovingly around the man's neck, a man Link found incredibly familiar. Mathias, a fellow Hylian he had met through the Hyrulean Knights Training, was a kind and easy-to-like sort of guy, with platinum blond hair and bright green eyes. He, too, had become a knight of Hyrule, sworn to protect Queen Zelda and her people should the time ever arise._

_Looking at his two best friends, however, he felt nothing but loathing churn in his stomach. They were happy, yes; Link wanted nothing but for them to find peace, and if they found it in each other, that was fine-great, even! But in Hyrule, possibly the world, Link found himself alone he was without parents, with no blood relatives to speak of( while Mayor Bo of Ordon and Rusl were dear to his heart, deep inside he knew they would never replace those whom he never knew), his closest Hylian friends were courting each other, and Link knew it was only a matter of time before Mathias proposed, and the two became overwhelmed with the ideal of a family, no longer needing their 'beloved Hero.'_

_Mathias and Ilia drew closer and closer, their lips mere centimeters away - suddenly, they disappeared, their images fading into smoke. Instead, Queen Zelda appeared in front of him, a troubled expression on her face._

_" Link, enough... I miss Princess Midna as much as you, but don't you think there's a limit to be drawn upon? Look at yourself you'll crash and burn soon if you don't stop your search!"_

_" No...no," Link's breath hitched, his words not nearly as confident as he wished them to be, " There must be another way into the Twilight Realm! Midna said -"_

_Zelda's image faded, just as Ilia and Mathias' had, this time replaced with a completely different person, one with dark, patterned skin and orange hair._

_"Link, I... see you soon," Just as she had done that fateful day, Midna turned dissolving into the pieces of twilight before disappearing altogether._

_" Wait, stop!" Link reached out, running toward his long-lost friend, " Midna!"_

" Link! Dude, wake up, we're almost there!"

Baby blue eyes opened, their vision blurred from sleep. Link rose, his sandy blond hair slightly tousled; he quickly brushed his gloved-fingers through the tangled mess, adjusting the locks.

" Same dream as usual?" Mathias spoke, not even turning from his place on the driver's seat of the cart.

" Yeah," Link glanced around, hoping to gain his bearings, " There was a little extra here and there, but otherwise it was the same.

" Want to talk about it?"

The Hero shook his head negatively, saying nothing . He and his friend had often discussed his nightmares though he appreciated the sentiment, it did nothing to rid him of the night terrors.

" We should be back in Ordon in a few minutes," Mathias lurched forward, a smile on his face as he raised his voice, " You excited, Epona?" We'll get to see Ilia again!"

Epona, hooked to the cart along side Mathias' horse, let loose a whinny a family of squirrels sent her a rather nasty glare for disturbing them before dashing up a nearby tree. Link grinned at the antics of his dear friends, looking up to the treetops above them. He had only known Mathias for two years, but the man was like a brother to him, someone he allowed himself to grow close to. The Ordonian villagers also liked the knight they all had some sort of relationship with him, and approved of he and Ilia's courtship.

However, while they approved of the match - Mathias was strong and had a good sense of humor, one to balance Ilia's kind but tough personality - they were surprised at the lack of progress between Link and Ilia. The two were close, even after growing out of their childhood, and it seemed even more likely the two would marry after all the Hero had done to save and restore her memory.

Link was drawn out of his thoughts as the wood cart rolled into Ordon, the wheels stopping in the middle of the village. The passenger and driver, ready to stretch their travel-weary legs, stood and hopped out of the cart. As the two began freeing their horses from the wagon, the door to the Mayor's house flew open, a woman of 18 stepping out into the sunlight. Stretching, she yawned and walked forward, hopping down the front stairs with an ease that could only come with years of practice. Finally, the woman's eyes opened.

Mathias, smile all ready on his face, turned to face the girl, arms opening wide, " Hey, Ilia- I'm home."

Ilia blinked- once, twice- before sniffling slightly. A wide grin broke out on both of their faces, the two moving towards each other at the precise time, enveloping one another in a loving embrace. In his haste, Mathias threw aside the equipment he had held in his arms, the tools falling to the ground in a clatter.

From the Mayor's house stepped out a group of five- two men and three curious children. Beth, Malo, and Talo, Link noted, had grown- not just in size, but maturity. Beth was becoming more of a woman, looking more and more like her mother as the days passed. Talo still carried a wooden stick, but it was bigger than his old one, and would soon be replaced with Link's old wooden sword. Malo was slowly losing his baby fat, and- from what Link could tell- was taking after his mother, Pergie, more than his father, Jaggle.

The children, realizing just who was outside, ran towards the knights- truth be told, Link felt a slight swell of arrogance as the kids ran into his arms first, though he knew it was more due to the other knight being occupied. Rusl and Jaggle called into the open door, calmly striding down the stairway. Link reached out his hand to Rusl, ready for a simple handshake- Rusl grabbed the younger man's hand, but dragged him over for a hug. The Hero couldn't help the smile that grew as Rusl chuckled in his ear, Jaggle shaking his head fondly.

" Welcome back, Link, Mathias." releasing Link from his hold, Rusl nodded his head in the other man's direction.

" It's good to be back," the knight smirked at the children below him, before bending down and wrapping his arms around them, easily picking the three up at once, " How are Uli and the kids?"

Rusl smiled, patting his friend's back as he led him towards Mayor Bo's house, " They're healthy and happy as alway- watch for the steps. Colin's growing up to be a fine boy; I can only hope the same for my dear Midna."

" You'll do just fine, Rusl," as they stepped through the doorway, Link set the children down, noticing the small group of people inside, "Hm? What's this about?"

Uli, wiping one last time at something with her cloth, turned at the sound of a familiar voice, " Oh, Link! Welcome back! If I'd known you were coming home, I'd have made a pie..."

Link waved his hand slightly, brushing the thought away, " Oh, don't worry about it, Uli. I'm just happy to be home! Ah, if you don't mind me asking, why's everyone gathered in here?"

Uli blinked in surprise, before realization struck, " Oh! Ah, well, this young man- he and his horse washed up on the bank by Jaggle and Pergie's waterwheel. We're not sure where they came from, but he had a fever, so..."

Link tilted his head in curiosity, stepping forward in between the group of villagers. Politely answering the words of welcoming, his eyes settled on the figure that laid upon a goat-skin couch.

The male's skin was flushed a diluted red, from the fever, Link decided. His hair was cut in an odd design: his front bangs parted in the middle, reaching his ears in length, side locks reaching down to his collarbone, and, lastly, his hair in back was extremely long- it was untied, fanning out on the couch. From what Link could see, the burnt cherry coloured hair pooled to the floor in a crimson mass.

Suddenly, the man took a deep breath- then, his eyes opened. Dark blue orbs fought for focus, before they turned to the left. Link blinked as the male stared him in the eyes, slightly unnerved. Wearily, the indigo-eyed man sat up, shuddering as the cool air chilled his fevered skin.

Flushed lips opened, a sickly voice revealing itself, " E- Excuse me, I am Eleutherius Leinad of Elrund. If you don't mind, could I be informed of the current location?"

' How formal,' Link thought, before answering the question:

" You are in Ordon Village, located in the Ordona Province of Hyrule."

" I see," Eleutherius pursed his lips, seeming to come to a conclusion. He quickly threw the blankets aside into a bundle, standing with as much grace an ill person could muster. He swayed slightly, but stayed up- Link had to give him credit, he weebled and he wobbled, but did not fall down.

" Please, could someone retrieve my horse? I must see Princess- no, I suppose she's had her coronation- _Queen _Zelda at once!"

" Now, hold on just a second, young man!" Pergie placed her hands on her hips, a stern frown on her face, " You still haven't fully recovered! And you expect to make it all the way across Hyrule Field?!"

A slightly desperate look stole the light from the man's eyes, " Please, you must understand! Lives depend on my departure!"

Eleutherius dodged and ducked between the villagers, walking out into the blinding sun. He tilted his head back and puckered his lips, as if he were about to whistle, but a different sound came out. It could have been due to his illness, but the man sounded like he was... _**howling**_, like some sort of wolf! The howling stopped abruptly as the sound of hooves beating against dirt rose up, gradually raising in volume. A massive, black horse jumped the gate to the ranch, galloping down the trail.

Dirt and dust rose as the beast halted in front of the man, somehow taller than the male though he stood atop the house's front porch. Fado came running, trailing after the huge horse out of breath and tired.

" Man.. that horse.. is _crazy!_" Fado rose from his kneeling position, looking around as the dust cleared. " Too bad Link isn't... hey! Link, Mathias, you two's here! Hey, you're up too!"

Eleutherius waved twice towards the rancher, before turning towards the remaining villager, " Ah, please, could I have my original clothing now? My pack and sword, too, if you could."

Uli picked up a small bundle, presumably the male's clothing, and hesitantly handed it to him. Mayor Bo grabbed a satchel and the gear lying beside it, giving the two to Eleutherius.

Uli glanced to the side, unsurely speaking up, " Um... well, I don't suppose you could leave in the morning? We could give you a hot meal and a place for you and your horse to sleep, if just for one night."

Eleutherius glanced behind himself, looking to each of the villagers' faces, " Are.. are you sure? I do not wish to be anymore of a burden."

" It's fine," Link smiled convincingly, taking a step forward. " Plus, I could escort you to the palace if you waited 'til tomorrow."

" WHAT?!"

" Link, no!"

" You just got here!"

" Son, it's been awhile since you've visited- think this over, will ya?"

Eleutherius smiled awkwardly, lifting his hand in a 'halt' sort of way, " It's quite all right- if my pack survived, my map should have-..."

Reaching into the pack proved to be pointless. Out came a wet, illegible 'map' of Hyrule, the borders gone and towns unidentifiable.

" I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but" Rusl scratched his neck awkwardly, pointing to the map, " That map's gotta be a few centuries old, at least!"

Eleutherius ground his teeth, his ears drooping slightly, " I knew I shouldn't have trusted Lawrence... well, it appears I am in need of a guide. Link, was it? Are you sure about this?"

" I'll be fine," the Hero gleamed, asuring those around him, " Trust me, a good meal and a night's sleep in a bed, and I'll be good as new!"

* * *

><p>For dinner, a feast had been prepared: smoked and salted Ordon Catfish, crisp bread with local Ordon goat cheese, roasted pumpkin seeds with sweet honey drizzled on top, and lastly, for dessert, freshly baked pumpkin pie with goat's milk on the side. Everyone sat around the wood tables- a second one had been brought over, placed down so that the two tables would match up evenly. Merry laughter cracked through the night's air as tears of mirth rolled down cheeks, quickly being wiped away, ready to appear once again at the next joke.<p>

" Three years later, there's a knock on the door- the man answers it- and there's the snail who says, 'What in the world was all that about?!' "

Good-natured chuckles appear around the table, slowly dying down. Eleutherius softly grinned, taking a quick drink of his milk. Truly, he believed, it was worth staying- even if only for the night.

" Tell me," Mayor Bo let out one last chuckle, turning his attention to Eleutherius, " Do ye know any 'knee-slappers?'"

The foreigner blinked in slight surprise as the entire table's focus turned to him, " No, I don't believe so-... well, maybe just _one…_

" Trust me, it is not that humorous of a joke.." He coughed, clearing his throat, " _There once was a teacher, a woman who was extremely fed up with her work and students. Finally, on a particularly frustrating day, she reached her limit and said:_

_" Anyone who thinks he is stupid may stand up!"_

_As anyone could guess, none of the students stood. Exasperated, the teacher stalked about the room, glaring at each and every one of them._

_" Come, now," She practically screeched, " I'm sure there are some stupid students over here!" _

_Hesitantly, a little boy stood up, his chair sliding backwards._

_The teacher smirked, folding her arms, " Ohh, Johnny, you think you're stupid?"_

_" No.." the boy muttered, though everyone could hear him in the near-silent room. " I just feel bad that you're standing by yourself..."_

Stunned silence ticked away, before…

"Pshh... HAHAHAHA!"

" Oh, man! That was great!"

Eleutherius smiled, nodding his head as if bowing, " Aw, it wasn't _that_ great.."

A good-hearted laugh fell from Pergie's lips, " Funny _and _modest! Ah, if only I were ten years younger…

An awkward silence took over as she stood up, walking around the table to her children and husband, " Deary, I was only joking! Well... I hate to cut the fun short, but it's high time these three get to bed!"

Without breaking a sweat, the woman picked her entire family up, walking away with them to their home. Uli, too, stood, taking her son's hand.

" Colin, could you help me with Midna? I'd say it's bed time for us, as well."

The blond-haired boy smiled, gently picking up his baby sister, " I'd be glad to, mom!"

Soon, all the villagers retreated to their respective homes; that is, all except for Mayor Bo, Rusl, the two knights and lastly, Eleutherius. All five of the men followed Link to his tree house, settling into chairs by the small fireplace.

" Tell me, Eleutherius," Mayor Bo finally said, taking his eyes off the glowing flame, " What is Elrund like?"

Startled from his trance, Eleutherius sat back, a fond gleam settling in his eyes and lacing with his words, " Elrund... in a word, it is beauty. Its people are kind and its land rich, vibrant, and just... gorgeous. We, too, have a variety of cultures and lands: in the north west, a land of snowy mountains and icy winds: in the south east, a golden desert, with chilly nights and brilliant days: in between, a field of emerald lays, the grasses green and the rivers pure."

" Wow..." Link blinked twice, surprised. A land of such natural beauty lay so close to Hyrule, yet even he had never heard about it!

Mathias, however, held a hard expression upon his face, " Yes, a fine place Elrund is... now, Eleutherius, why would you leave it? What brings you to Hyrule?"

" A request," Eleutherius said, hesitating slightly, " from His Majesty himself. It is urgent, and must be brought to your Queen's attention as soon as possible."

Link knew this feeling. Before, especially when travelling with Midna, he often felt it; the feeling of being unaware, confused, not knowing what was going on. As he glanced around, he realized that he was the only one not tensed up- had he missed something important, or did the others know something he didn't?

" Link."

He snapped up, thoughts retreating to a corner of his mind, " Huh? What is it?"

" I hate to ask this of you, since you, ya know, just got here," Bo's expression barely changed- if it hadn't been for his moustache and voice, no ne would have known he was speaking. " But, could you get this... _'man'_ to Castle Town as soon as possible? I'd like to get this **filth** out of Ordon and Hyrule as soon as possible."

Well... whatever Link had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been that. Awkwardly, he nodded, muttering his agreement as Mayor Bo stood, stiffly walked to the door, and left without another word. He looked to his right, only to watch as Rusl and Mathias did the same as Bo, throwing excuses such as-

" Uli and Colin wanted me to do somethings for 'em around the house..."

" Ilia said we had some catching up to do... whatever _that_ means!"

-over their shoulders as they followed one another outside. For a moment, Link listened to the sounds of the ladder outside, its old wooden steps creaking just loud enough to be heard over the burning fireplace.

" So..."

" I apologize," the Horseman spoke with a sternness in his tone, all merriment disappearing from the earlier celebrations, " but only to you. Well, mayhap to a few others in this village, but this mostly inconveniences you. We can leave at a time that you decree appropriate, but do keep it within the morning's time; as Mayor Bo said, I should get out of Hyrule as soon as possible."

" Why are your ears furry?" Why had he asked _that_, of all possible questions, Link wondered.

Judging by his response, Eleutherius, too, was taken aback. Mouth closing into a neutral expression, his eyes widened and- the Hero couldn't help but notice- his ears flicked back, raising ever so slightly.

" I... I suppose my genetics have something to do with that..." he warily looked towards the Hero, deciding then to stand up, " Ah, is there some where I may rest for the night? I'm afraid I am still somewhat faint from my fever.."

" You could take my bed; I haven't bothered to put in another bed, since I typically don't get visitors." The only people outside of Ordon who came to visit were Mathias, and occasionally someone from Kakariko, but they typically didn't stay long enough to warrant another bed, and his fellow knight stayed with Ilia and Bo in their house.

" No, i couldn't! it's your bed, and I am merely an outsider- I can take the floor."

" You are a guest, so you should get the bed."

" I must insist that you take the bed."

" Guests must take the bed- host's rules."

" I insist."

" Rules."

" Please?"

" Rules!"

"... fine."

The two settled into their respective beds for the night- Link, laying down on the floor with a pillow and blanket, Eleutherius awkwardly tucking himself into the soft sheets and fluffed pillows of the true bed. Satisfied, all sources of light were darkened, and all in the village went to dreamland.

Despite the argument from before, and Link's insistence, two Hylians awoke upon the floor, each grumbling their complaints about sore backs and hurt necks.

* * *

><p>The journey between Ordona Province and Castle Town, overall, could be called a success: no monsters attacked, no thieves attempted to steal from them, and the supplies lasted the entire trip.<p>

The guards saluted to Link- all respected him, some even looked up to the Hero. However, Eleutherius was regarded with confusion and whispers:

" Mommy, that man has furry ears!"

" Tch, who does that kid think he is-"

" We better get him out of here before he taints our valued knight!"

He soon pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

After leaving Epona and Shamas (" What an odd name for a horse-" " I could say the same about Epona, no?") in the hands of the stableman and stableboy, Link and Eleutherius were waved into the throne room, waiting for the Queen to finish with her meeting.

Free time on his hands, Link viewed the grand room in its entirety; since Ganondorf's defeat, the castle and its surrounding town had been rebuilt, almost as if nothing had ever happened. And for many, nothing had truly happened- they had not been affected by twilight (other than becoming spirits), and daily life continued in the new Castle Town. Such ignorance was a blessing in Link's eyes, a gift he would never know.

Brushing away his bitter thoughts, he turned to his companion, curious as to how he was fairing. Eleutherius... was shaking. Well, more like trembling, but Link could tell it wasn't from the cold- the seasons were changing from Din's months into Farore's second half, and would switch into Nayru's time soon enough, but the throne room was a nice, even temperature.

No, Eleutherius was not trembling from the cold, but instead from tenseness. His fists clenched, released, then clenched again, and subtly the Horseman repeated the process. His indigo-coloured eyes darted left and right, and it seemed as if he wished to run far, far away from the castle and its town.

" Hey." Link tried to speak softly, but Eleutherius still flinched at the sudden sound. " It's all right- Queen Zelda is a kind Queen. Plus, I'm here for you."

Eleutherius looked as if he were about to rebuke the Hero's words, but instead sighed and smiled slightly, " Yeah... yeah. I'm sure it will go just fine. Thank you, Sir Link."

" You're wel-"

The eastern door opened. In stepped Queen Zelda herself, frazzled from a morning of meetings ( with the royal council, Link guessed). She smoothed her dress, swiped a loose lock of hair over her shoulder, then walked forward to her throne. The Knight kneeled, his right arm behind his back, his left hand clenched in a fist over his heart.

" Link.." Zelda's tone was strict, leaving no room for argument. " I do believe I gave you and Sir Mathias leave, with strict rules of returning only after a week's time, OR an emergency has erupted, yes? Tell me, why have you returned?"

" I believe I may answer your query, Princess. Ah, excuse me, _Queen _Zelda of Hyrule." Eleutherius rose from the bow he had assumed earlier, standing as straight as an arrow flew.

" That voice... Stranger, reveal yourself!" Zelda turned to Eleutherius, fully alert.

His hands flew to the clasp on his cloak, and with deft fingers the cloth was freed. Down it fell, revealing the Horseman's face.

" It's a pleasure to meet you once again, Your Majesty." Eleutherius bowed his head, a bitter smile on my face. 'Tis I, Prince Eleutherius Leinad of Elrund, heir to the throne of the Kingdom that you and your people abandoned many millennia ago."

* * *

><p>AN: Greetings! I'm not sure if I like how this ended, but it does have me excited for the next chapter… Next up, a big point of the world's history will be revived, a secret revealed, and a great journey shall begin!

Din: Summer. Farore: Spring and Fall. Nayru: Winter.


	2. Chapter 2: Time's Stoneworked Grief

Chapter 2: Grief is Forever Chiseled in Time's Stonework

" Prince... Eleutherius?" Zelda's eyes glinted, a shine of recognition within them. Quickly, though, that gleam faded:

" Prove yourself. I have only met Prince Eleutherius twice, but if you are who you say you are... I will know."

Link eyed the two royals, the new information stirring inside his mind. Eleutherius, despite his sickness, did give off that air, the one that said aristocracy. His words were just a tad more formal than those around him, and he knew how to hold his tongue at the best of times. Even the way he held himself was a dead giveaway: back straight, head held high, his voice displayed no disrespect or disgust. All - in - all, Link could say he wasn't too surprised.

" Ever skeptical, Your Highness," the Prince tsked, but his indigo eyes contradicted his words. " But, I suppose I can understand your reasoning."

The Hyrulean Knight and his Queen watched as the newcomer reached back, taking hold of his own maroon coloured hair, laying it over a clothed shoulder. The long strands, now pulled over to the man's front, reached just below his waist, ghosting over the two, thick, leather belt that crisscrossed over his hips. But that was not what grasped the other Hylians attentions' - no, it was that which held the tresses together that was important.

The black tie was unimportant; it appeared to be made of a sort of stretchy cotton, a textile Link preferred over the typical ribbon the town girls seemed to like. However, the ebony band housed a medallion, small as Hyrule's coins, but most certainly worth more. It was not the materials that proved the item's worth, but rather the design upon the medal. A four petal flower held the viewer's focus, the top petal sapphire blue, the right point forest green, the lowest frond a crimson red, and lastly, the left petal a faint gold. Behind the flower, two matching swords crossed, threatening to divide and slice the blossom into ribbons.

Hastily, the Queen took hold of Eleutherius' locks, examining the hair band.

" Well?"

" This proves nothing," She stepped back, casting a knowingly look to the man. " For all I now know, you could have stolen that medallion. Surely, there's another way to confirm your identity?"

The Prince glanced towards Link, a confused expression sliding across his face. Suddenly, it hit him.

A slightly nervous laughed rumbled from Eleutherius' chest, a doubtful shine in his dark blue orbs, " Zelda, surely you don't mean-"

" Oh, but I do." Link had never seen his Queen look so menacing, at least, not towards another Hylian.

Clearly, the Prince wished to refuse- quickly, he seemed to think of a way to refute, but bit his tongue, his original purpose for coming to the Queen more important than his dignity.

" Fine... but, not with him," A slender hand pointed towards Link, the Knight blinking in surprise, " in the room. It's cruel enough to force my mark to be shown to a Solus Traoti, such as yourself, but two is far too many for my liking."

Even Zelda seemed to not know what a 'Solus Traoti' was, but quickly recovered. She smoothed her skirt, and aimed a simple smile towards her Knight, " Ah, Link, would it be-"

" I understand, Your Majesty." Link bowed, turned, and walked outside, feeling slightly betrayed.

**X**

" I apologize... for what I said earlier: at the Castle."

Link glanced up, curious. This was the first time Eleutherius had spoken since they had returned from their visit to Castle town.

" I accept your apology, I guess?" Link smiled awkwardly, unsure exactly why the royal was saying sorry.

The Prince stopped his movement, halting his hands from packing a goat-skin bag, to look up at the Knight. " Solus Traoti. I... have your people really stopped learning the language of other's? Honestly!"

Before Link could respond, Eleutherius continued speaking." Oh, well... anyways, a Traoti is a traitor, however, my people have manipulated the word to be aimed towards ... your people, more so at Hyruleans than any other race."

Link tried to look less offended, but the words had stung quite a bit. Here was a man of noble blood, from a kingdom Link had never heard of, telling the Knight that he and his people were traitors- they even had a specific word for such a thing!

" You... and Your Queen, I know now that you two are different- those from Ordon as well. It was rude and harsh of me to call two Hylians I barely know such a cruel name."

" Just don't say it to me, or anyone else for that matter." Link pulled up a chair beside the foreigner, curious about what the man was doing." You.. by the way, you didn't explain that other word. What was it- Solo? Solun?"

The Prince visibly grimaced, almost as if he expected the other man to have forgotten that word. " Solus. I suppose it is similar to the term 'solitary'. I cannot explain it in full, as of now, but I can inform you that it has to deal with a legend of both Hyrule and Elrund."

" I see." Link pursed his lips, ears dropping ever so slightly. " I have one last question for you-"

" Ask away."

"- What did Queen Zelda tell you, back at the Castle? You've been quiet ever since we left Town, and you looked furious walking out!"

Eleutherius blankly looked at Link, unable to respond. His hands released the sack, instead moving to grip the cloak that enveloped his shoulders. The fever he had contracted days ago was finally wearing off, but he still felt chilled; like one of those fine wines the aristocrats enjoyed, taken from its safe, mild shelf only to be dunked into the biting cold of ice water. His insides were boiling, his skin brisk- overwhelmed, Eleutherius tightly grasped his royal blue cloak and tossed it towards a nearby chair, instantly throwing up his hands to warm his arms.

" I am going back home alone." The Prince finally muttered, turning to look towards the fire that burned a bright, pumpkin orange. " She rejected my request for troops, and as such, I return home with no army, no supplies- nothing but the possessions I bear, and Shamas."

Link cautiously reached out his hand, unknowing of the man's reaction to comfort. Ghosting his fingertips over the clothed arm, the Knight was startled when the Prince's hand intertwined with his own, clinging to the other like a lifeline. When Eleutherius spoke next, his voice quivered, trembling with unshed tears.

" My people are dying, Elrund's soldiers have been killed, and the Queen and King are Goddesses know where! And here I am, the Prince of Elrund, stuck in Hyrule with just my sword and horse, no troops, and I, I, I: idiot, ignoramus, imbecile, imperceptible, inane, inept, insensate, insensible, irrational, irresponsible-"

" Eleutherius!" Link rose, pulling the frantic man into his arms without further hesitation, rubbing circles into the Prince's back.

Eleutherius enclosed his arms around Link's torso, his hands bundling into the rough cloth. Tears rolled down the Royal's pale cheeks, soaking the white fabric. Slowly, the fire burned out, encasing the room in a dark blue blanket. The two lowered to the floor simultaneously, the metal of their swords clanking as they readjusted.

" I'm sorry." The Prince pulled back, wiping away at his eyes. " That was... very unlike myself. The stress of these past few days have built up and, well, you saw the results. That last particular quirk, I happen to do that when I get overly angry, stressed; whenever my emotions get too extreme."

Link smiled softly, swiping at the last of Eleutherius' tears. " I can, I can help you, you know. Go with you to Elrund, help to return the peace."

" But, your friends! Surely, there are people here who would rather you stay!" the Prince did not want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this was too serious to let go: what if something were to happen to Link while helping Elrund? He didn't think he'd be able to handle relaying such dreadful news to the people who cared for him, few questions asked. " Think of the children! Ilia, Mathias, Zelda! They-"

" Can and will take care of themselves. Besides," the Knight leaned back into a crouched position. " I can't just sit still while an entire country goes to ruin. Especially if I could stop it."

Eleutherius glanced up at his companion, a comfortable smile on his face. " Are you absolutely sure about this? I won't have you come with if there is so much as one single regret in your mind!"

Link couldn't help the laugh that broke free as the Prince waved his finger at the Knight. " Yes, I'm sure! Geez, I can take care of myself, Mother Hen!"

Eleutherius didn't look offended in the slightest- in fact, his face stretched in mirth, and he chuckled. " Mother Hen? What an... appalling nickname! You know, you can call me something else; I would say you have earned enough of my respect for that, at the very least."

" Oh, really?" the Knight smirked, allowing his eyes to gaze over the royal. Gently, he let his fingertips caress the other man's cheek, as if one were petting a fawn. " Well, since you have such pretty eyes, I think I'll call you Amu- it comes from the language the people of Ordon like to use- it means twilight, dusk."

" To describe my eyes? How... honest, of you. I suppose in return, I shall call you Cael- it comes from Elrund's word caeldivum, meaning sky." Eleutherius placed his hand over Link's, laughing shortly.

"What is it?"

" It's just... odd, you know? I only met you a day or two ago, but this is the most comfortable I've felt in years!"

Link stood, offering his hand to the Prince. " You know what? I feel the same way as you, Amu."

**X**

_ The next morning, in the best of terms, was hectic: the children were crying, Mayor Bo and Jaggle looked just about ready to murder Eleutherius, and Ilia was barely held back by Mathias. After many threats, tears, and tired sighs, an agreement was made; the Prince was to protect the Knight with his life( " I must say, Cael, even you must see the irony in that."), and Link was to send letters whenever he had the time. With supplies in their bags and food in their bellies, the two travelling companions were sent on their way, off on the Border between Hyrule and Elrund._

_ It was approximately two days later that the comrades found themselves not only within the land of Elrund, but just north of its heart; they were within King's Town, the city below the Castle. _

The land was barren, its streets were scorched. The town was charred and blackened, covered in corpses and ashes. Broken bricks crumbled and snapped below the horses' hooves, sending fine dust into the air. Epona snorted, obviously offended by the stench. Shamas, flicked his ears back; he knew the importance of this place to his rider, and its current condition certainly was unacceptable. The smell of death stank the air; it burned their noses, forced them to cough and wheeze in the hopes of removing the horrible stench from their nostrils.

Suddenly, rats scurried beneath Epona's legs, frightening her into a gallop. Eleutherius quickly directed Shamas to follow her, slowing her down near the plaza. Grabbing the reins from Link's hands, the Prince brought both horses to a stop in the middle of the town.

" I take it she's not that used to rats suddenly appearing, eh?"

" Epona's used to squirrels and birds," the Knight leaned forward to rub his steed's neck. " but never rats. Especially ones as big as those!"

The Prince smiled, patting Link's shoulder, " I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to them."

Shamas snickered, nudging his head against Epona's in amusement. Epona shook her head in what could be considered an embarrassed way, nipping the stallion's ear before trotting forward. Shamas followed.

Link looked around at the new surroundings: burned cloth and fruits lay scattered among the ruins of buildings, the creaking of rotten wood echoing throughout the alleyways. In the middle of the square, stood a carved sculpture. It was about the height of an Ordon goat, the same colour as the rest of the town- barren, cold, and utterly lonely. The bottom rose up, flattening out to create a table of sorts. On top, it seemed that an angel lay grieving: she hid her face in her arms, shoulders hunched and- if she weren't a statue- shaking, her stone wings clenched together and stretching down to the bottom of the entire model. In her left hand, a blue rose was held precariously, ready to drop at any second.

" What is that?" Link jumped down from Epona, reaching out towards the statue, in specific, the rose.

" **Don't touch that!**" Eleutherius shrieked, quickly following suit and grabbing Link, tearing him away from his trance. " It's something we, in Elrund, call a Grief Stone- we don't know how it appears, or who puts it there. All we know is that it appears after a great tragedy occurs."

Link turned away from the Stone, deciding he didn't trust himself to look at it. " What... what happens if someone touches it?"

" You'll experience a great ton of grief and anguish." 'Amu' guided his 'Cael' towards his horse, each of the companions hopping up on to their respective saddles. " As if looking through a screen, you'll see the tragedy as it happened. It's like you're there experiencing it- soon, you'll feel as if the memories within the Stone are your very own."

Link shuddered at the thought, mentally thanking the Prince for his actions. " Where do we go from here? You never said where exactly we were to go."

" Oh, my apologies. We'll head up north to the Castle, basically to take attendance of whom remained there. I still have no clue about the King and Queen's whereabouts... so, we'll just take a few more side streets then head up the grand staircase-"

**" There's no need for that, Eleu."**

Both Link and Eleutherius turned, startled by the new voice. Standing in the doorway of what Link could only assume to be a library( the signs of many buildings had burned in the fire, you see), a man dressed in dark robes walked out, followed by a light purple orb. A circlet caught what little light shined through the clouds, out-of-place among the dark hair and clothes of the man. With the speed of a falling raindrop, the little light flew over to the two, 'attacking' the Prince's cheek.

" Eleu! You're alive!" the lavender ball spoke, followed by what appeared to be the sound of bells jingling.

Eleutherius laughed, lifting his hand up to cradle the little one. " Yes, I am Bree. It's good to see you and Lawrence alive and well-"

" Excuse me, I do not believe we've met before. My name is Lawrence Magum of Hyliand- I'm a friend of Eleutherius' and owner of the Alae Library just over there." Lawrence bowed, his words dripping with formality.

The little purple light fluttered over to Link, stopping just in front of him. " And I'm Brystol! I'm also a friend of Eleu over here, and co-owner of the Alae Library!"

" I- I- My name is Link, and I'm a knight from Hyrule." Link, despite his best efforts, felt completely overwhelmed.

Quickly, the mood changed- Lawrence and Brystol turned to look at their friend, slight horror upon their faces.

" You brought in a Traoti?"

Eleutherius adjusted himself, clearly uncomfortable. " Now now, he's my friend and has offered to help with Elrund's current state of affairs. I'd appreciate it if you'd treat Sir Link with the same respect he has treated me."

Brystol stared at the Prince for a moment, before slapping her hand against her face in doubt. " **You're a dead man, Eleutherius**."

* * *

><p>AN: Well... I've already lost control of this story. I have an entire timeline written out, but, hey, it decided to take the reins, throw 'em out, and take me for a wild ride. That whole scene by the fireplace in Link's house? Not in the timeline. This is also why the chapter doesn't match the author's note in the last chapter. Nevertheless, I hope all of you who read this chapter enjoyed it. Please review and favorite if you found the story to your liking!

[ Also, thank you for the two favorites and 116 views!]


End file.
